Smurf Disaster: Toxic Corrosion
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Chemical Reactions are taking place in the Smurf Village and all of le Pays maudit will feel the touch of both toxic acidic compounds and corroding gases. The Smurfs are finished and soon will the entire le Pays maudit region, it would soon be like Venus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

KABOOM!

An explosion rocks the village with a thundering force, creating an almost earthquake like situation. All the Smurfs in the village ran out of their homes to see what's going on, they saw large amounts of smoke rising throughout the sky from a Mushroom house nearest to the body of water that the Smurfs Village sits by. Papa Smurf rushed outside and asked, "What's going on!"

"It's Chernov's house Papa Smurf," cried Handy, "It got smurfed again!"

Chernov is a 4 apple tall green Smurf, he is quite skinny and he wears a camouflaged smurf hat, jacket, and pants. He was known for his Chemistry experiments but this time is different, usually when an explosion occurs inside Chernov's house it blows out the windows and doors. But this time his entire home was blown to smithereens scattering pieces of it everywhere, and a fire as taken it's place.

"Quick my smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf, "Put out the fire!"

Most of the smurfs grabbed a bucket or whatever that they can used that can carry liquid and rushed over to the lake, scoop up some water, throw it on the fire, and repeat. There was nothing left of Chernov's house, just a burning wreckage of a mushroom house. The smurfs had no hope on finding Chernov alive but right now the Village must come first, however there is a more grave danger.

Chernov's house is full of chemicals, more like stained with them. The most abundant chemical compound in his house is Sodium Chloride, table salt, the salt has been stained deep into the basement of Chernov's house after about a year of experimenting with Sodium Chloride. Most of the Sodium Chloride Chernov has is locked up in the basement, which is quite safe from the fire.

But the smurfs don't know that, they were tossing in water from the lake and into the basement rather than putting out the fire. Handy managed to find a mechanical pump hose and it used pressure to spray water out of a hose and into the flames, for some reason the fires don't fissile out. That's because it's loaded with Sodium, and the more Sodium heats up the faster it will burn.

After 20 minutes of pouring water onto the flames, the fires began to increase in size. The basement is now loaded with water and it dissolves the Sodium Chloride in the basement making the water salty, suddenly the foundation gives inward and whats left of the structure implodes straight into the saltwater filled basement. The Sodium fires made contact with the saltwater and violently reacted, causing it to explode.

The second explosion sprays the Smurfs who were putting out the fire with steaming Sodium Hydroxide, this caused the Smurf's blue skin to burn and they all scream for mercy. Papa Smurf can't believe his eyes, he sees smurfs collapsing on the ground and noticed their skin was being burned away. Some smurfs managed to dive into the nearby body of water but that's not good enough.

To top it off, the Sodium causes a massive amounts of Hydrogen and Oxygen to be released from the water and it fueled the flames. The nearby trees are beginning to burn and the Smurfs were running out of options, Papa Smurf doesn't know a clue about Chemistry so this is a major blunder for the Village Leader. "Papa Smurf!" cried Hefty as he comes running by, "Look at my hand!"

Papa Smurf looked at Hefty's hand, it was severely burned and the skin was literally being peeled off. "I didn't touch any flames Papa Smurf!" he cried, "This stuff got onto my hand and it started burning it, I tried pouring water on it but it doesn't seem to help!"

Injured Smurfs retreat as more fresher Smurfs take their place, they have no clue how to treat Chemical Burns as Chernov is the only one in the Village who knows about Chemistry. Now he's dead and what's left of his house is threatening to take the village along with him, as Handy sprays more water into the flames he made the situation even worse.

Chernov's house is the only Mushroom House in the entire Village to be powered by electricity, which he used for lighting, power high tech computers, and to split apart Chemical Compounds. Electrical wires made contact with the saltwater and made a current, the saltwater begins to be degraded fueling the fire with more Sodium and Hydrogen but now Chlorine is out to play.

There were a few gas tanks Hydrogen, Oxygen, Acetylene, Methane, and Carbon Dioxide including a few small bottle size gas tanks full of Chlorine, which were easily knocked into the saltwater which was now boiling. The boiling water is about 140 degrees Celsius, as hot as a Kitchen Stove, it's heating those gas canisters up until they can't hold their contents anymore.

They all explode at once, the third explosion has created more fires which begins to heat up the air to 43 degrees Celsius. The Smurfs can literally feel the heat, it made the injured Smurfs' chemical burns hurt even more. The heat from the Methane, Acetylene, and Oxygen caused the Hydrogen to bond to the Chlorine creating Hydrochloric Acid. A stronger and deadlier type of acid.

As the water slowly turns into acid, it gives off Chlorine gas. Since the gas is heavier than air it stays put in the basement for now, but it's soon was sucked into the Sewage line leading to the Septic tank. The acidic water shot into the Septic Tank and causes the sewage to give off more Chlorine, which soon begins to travel through the other pipelines and into the Smurf's homes.

Since the Chlorine effects are immediate, the Smurfs rushed back out into the blazing heat to escape the Chlorine. Some of the Sodium traveled through the pipelines and got into the Septic tank were it reacts and ignites the Methane inside the Septic Tank causing it to explode and rupture, spraying a part of the village with Smurf Fecal Matter and shot ungodly amounts of both Fecal Matter, Hydrochloric and Sodium Hydroxide acids, and more Chlorine Gases into the Smurfs' homes.

The temperature begins to rise once more, the electricity was still going and it literally energizes the flames with charged particles and fire begins to spread to the other Smurf houses, seeing that the situation is hopeless Brainy packs his backs and abandons the village as the Smurfs ran out and scream.

Hope soon came as a thunderstorm builds overhead, there was already a column of smoke drifting up towards the sky and the rain soon came pouring down. Papa Smurf soon realized that the rainy season was rough this part of the year, the Village Dam can't hold back the water and with no Smurfs around to make sure it doesn't burst... it burst.

A wave of water crashes through the valley and drowned the village with floodwater, to the Smurfs it was hell but the final stage was yet to come. As the floodwater swoops over the Sodium Fire at Chernov's house, all the Chlorine that as build up shot out like a rocket and the water contacted the acid as the electricity was still tearing apart it's molecules. The Sodium that hasn't contacted the water made contact with it and it explodes, shooting more flames in all directions.

The electricity charged up the water close to Chernov's house, Handy and other smurfs who were swept near the house were immediately electrocuted and were killed. Chemical reactions soon take hold and the floodwater becomes acidic and begins to turn green, bright green. And thanks to the Chlorine gas which was scattered all over the place bonds with the Hydrogen in the water and created more Hydrochloric Acid.

It becomes so concentrated with Hydrochloric Acid that Mushroom houses that were sticking out of the flood waters were being literally melting away, Smurfs who managed to get on top of the roofs of the buildings were soon killed by choking on the Chlorine gas or being Chemically bathed into the Hydrochloric Acid.

Papa Smurf and a few remaining Smurfs climbed up some trees to escape the Hydrochloric Acid and the Chlorine Gas, the Village leader can't believe of the destruction that was being unleashed upon the Smurfs. He saw Vanity Smurf hanging on top of a tree for dear life and he lost his grip, Papa Smurf watched in horror as Vanity falls into the Hydrochloric Acidic Water. The Smurf screams in pain as he almost immediately dissolves into goo right before Papa Smurf's eyes, "It's over," muttered Papa Smurf as he noticed that the Hydrochloric Acid was eating away at the base of the tree.

He jumps off the tree and grabs hold of another as he watched that tree topple over and literally gets dissolved into the acid, finally the wind picked up and it scoops up the Chlorine Gas below and took it upwards. The pale yellow green gas engulfs Papa Smurf, his eyes immediately burned and he can't no longer breathe. His instinct was to climb higher which he did, only to find there is no more tree to climb.

Papa Smurf took off his hat and tried to use it as a gas mask, he no longer hears his fellow smurfs screaming. He only hears the roar of the Chemical Firestorm building below, the air temperature soon reached 60 degrees Celsius and Papa Smurf succumbed to the heat. Blind and unable to breathe, he lets go of the tree and looses consciousness.

Before he lands in the acid, Feathers came out of nowhere and caught the fortunate Smurf with his foot and carried him out of the firestorm. Smurfette happened to have escape the Chemical Storm before hand and tries her best to run as fast as she can, she was literally barefoot as she kicked off her high heels so she could run faster. Behind her was the Chlorine Gas Cloud and it was catching up to her, right before the gas swallowed her whole Feathers swoop down and grabbed Smurfette with his other foot and carried both Smurfs to safety.

It's not over, it has only just begun. No place in le Pays maudit is safe from the Chemical Nightmare, Chlorine gas soon gets sucked up to the storm above and it mixes with the water to form more Hydrochloric Acid. This Chemical Disaster should be given it's own name, it would be called Toxic Corrosion. When the last of the Mushroom Houses in the Smurf Village have been destroyed, the acid became so hot that it caught fire.

More Chlorine Gas was soon released, more Chemical Reactions took place. If you were to be in a plane a few kilometers up above the region, the Toxic Corrosion would be nothing more than a firefly. But don't be fooled at the small size, this environmental disaster would soon touch the entire le Pays maudit. There is no escape, surrounded by a desert and an ocean, everybody who lives here is trapped. But they're not going down without a fight, and some might be able to survive.

Especially the Human beings who live here...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

If runaway acid and forest fires aren't enough, Chlorine is being sucked into the thunderstorm above in a rotating column of air. For some reason, the electricity in what's left of Chernov's house was still on and it shows no sign of ever dying down. It continues to electrolyze the acid and makes more Chlorine, which was being sucked into the storm. All of le Pays maudit went dark as the storm blocks out most of the sun's like.

Since the entire Smurf Village became a high pressure zone due to the extreme heat, it makes sense for a tornado to form there. An EF1 tornado quickly takes shape over Chernov's house but it stays put, as it was sucking up Chlorine straight from the source and dump it into the clouds above. It won't be long before the storm dumps Acid Rain on the region, but that takes time.

The forest fires soon picked up as the growing Hydrochloric Acid lased flood-waters from the Toxic Corrosion begins to increase in size and it eats away at whatever stands in their way, the immediate target was the trees as the acid dissolves away their trunks and roots causing them to topple over into the acid where it almost instantly dissolves them.

Right now, the two human kingdoms of le Pays maudit are unaware of the danger going on in what's left of the Smurf Village, but they got an ominous sign to come as the clouds are slowly turning into a pale yellow green color from the Chlorine that's polluting it.

The humans have no clue what properties make up the toxic clouds building overhead, thanks to religious beliefs they think it's the end of the world. To add to the fear factor, sky blue lighting began to zip across the skies like crazy. Due to the acidity of Hydrochloric Acid due to water particles mixing with Chlorine, it highly charges up the cloud rather faster than it can discharge.

Lightning zips down and strikes almost everywhere in the region, with massive force. A lake near the kingdom was unfortunate enough to get struck by two lightning bolts, causing explosive electrolysis and caused the Hydrogen and Oxygen being immediately split to burst into flames. Fire was shot in all directions and ignites more forest, far away from the main forest fire.

Gargamel rushed outside with his cat Azrael in his arms and looked up at the sky, he watch the Chlorinated Thunderstorm sparks lightning all across the sky. "Wow, what's going on here?" he asked himself, "Come on Azrael, let's get inside!"

He ran inside and shuts the door, be pretty much sealed all the windows in his hovel shut and sat tight in his living room. After a few minutes, he began to see pale yellow green gas seep into his hovel via the cracks of the front door and window shutters. A strong odor hits Gargamel and he coughed as well as Azrael, he quickly rushed upstairs as the gas engulfs the lower levels of his home and heads straight up.

Gargamel has seen Chlorine before but he had never experienced it up close and personal, he rushed up the stairs and heads to the highest point of his house. But the gas soon reached him and he was forced to break through his roof to escape from being taken over, he crawls onto the roof and was horrified to see Chlorine gas surrounding his home.

Fortunately for Gargamel, he was put out of his misery as lightning from above struck him and Azrael without warning. It knocked them out cold and they soon fell off of their roofs and into the Chlorine gas cloud below, 30 minutes later the flood of Hydrochloric Acid surrounds Gargamel's hovel and eats away at the foundation.

The hovel, being made out of stone, presents strong resistance against the acid. But it can't fight forever as the acid managed to eat away at some wooden support beams inside, that caused the entire structure to collapse into pieces of bricks. What's left of the hovel will take awhile to dissolve, stating the fact out loud and clear that Gargamel is finished.

As a similar fate happens to his Mummy, the human settlements began to experience the Acid Rain as it begins to fall from the sky. It burns their skins as they quickly got inside of their homes, however the Hydrochloric Acid had eaten through their roofs and it quickly lead to their deaths. The castles however, even though they are also being dissolved by the acid rain, are still standing strong. Assuming that the Acid Flood hadn't overruned them yet.

Johan and Peewit watched a human settlement from the King's castle's window literally dissolve by the growing Acid Flood from the Toxic Corrosion, seeing human beings turn into goo is enough for the two servants to shut the window. "We have to find a way out of here," insisting Johan, "The storm won't get past the mountain ranges, we could head out into the desert and stay there until this storm blows over."

"What about the King?" asked Peewit.

"Of course, he's coming with us too along with a few other important people." said Johan, "I was considering it until it rain acid, I'm not sure how long it's going to last."

Inside the castle, it was getting hot. The air temperature outside is rising, with the Smurf Village being the center of the heat it has somehow reached a blistering 100 degrees Celsius, at that temperature water would boil. The heat is beginning to spread evenly out into the entire region and into the two kingdoms far beyond the Toxic Corrosion, the heat at the Smurf Village finally decreased and le Pays maudit's found an equilibrium of 45 degrees Celsius.

It wasn't long before the heat infiltrates the castle, by now anything that was once alive both plant and animal are now dead. Those who are inside castles will soon be killed by the heat being generated by the Toxic Corrosion, since the Chlorinated Thunderstorm acts like an insulator it assist the Forest Fires to heat up the land and literally eliminate whatever life that remains.

The death of Plant Life in le Pays maudit made the situation worse, the lack of fresh drinking water is even worse, but Oxygen Levels in the region are dropping. It was already 4 hours now and the Toxic Corrosion and Forest fires are several kilometers across, the Wartmongers, Pixies, Wild Animals, and most of the Unfortunate Human Population have died from the Acid rain or flood, heat, fire, or suffocation from the lack of Oxygen.

As Oxygen gets eaten up by the Forest Fires, what little Water remains is sucked out of the crooks and crannies out of ruined villages and their molecules were soon broken apart and turned into more Hydrochloric Acid as they contacted the Chlorine Gas. Johan and Peewit soon fled to the highest level of the castle as the Forest Fires were right at their doorstep and the bottom levels of the Kings' castle including the dungeon was filled with Chlorine.

They had stripped down to their undershirts and underpants but that's wasn't good enough, "I guess this is it Pee-Wee," said Johan.

"It's nice knowing you John," said Peewit as he shook hands with Johan.

Minutes later they passed out from either the heat or the lack of Oxygen, along with everybody else in the castle. Due to the lack of Oxygen, the fires soon snuffed themselves out. But the heat still remains as the Toxic Corrosion has finally taken over much of le Pays maudit within 7 hours, the temperature rose to 140 degrees Celsius, making the region as hot as a stove.

Those who survived this far have reached underground, but those underground bunkers were quickly filled with the deadly Chlorine Gas. Human Endurance soon reaches it's limit and the Human Population are now finished, along with the rest of whatever life that remains.

The thunderstorm soon leaves the area the next day, the heat quickly dissipates and the fires soon return to burn what's left. This would be a nightmarish scenario for the Smurfs to watch what happens to their home from above, assuming that they're still around.

Feathers has taken shelter in a cave along with Smurfette and Papa Smurf, that is high enough away from the Chlorine gas and is literally carved into a massive mountain. Protected from the Hydrochloric Acid Rain, it happened that Brainy managed to survive and soon revealed himself in the cave. Healthy as a horse compared to everyone else, Smurfette can't bare to hug him tightly in relief that he's alive.

"How did you survive Brainy?" asked Smurfette.

"I left and took shelter here," said Brainy, "Using my Geometry Skills, this is the best place to take shelter in to escape 140 degree weather."

Smurfette began to cry as Brainy sat down with her, Feathers felt sorry for her as Brainy tried to comfort her. "Oh Brainy, everyone is dead," cried Smurfette, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait for Papa Smurf to wake up," said Brainy, "He appears to be still breathing."

Papa Smurf soon woke up and began coughing, Brainy lets go of Smurfette and rushed for him handing him a bottle of water. The Village Leader took a swig of water and begin to breathe easily again, "What happened Brainy?" he asked as he looks around, "Where are we?"

"Safety," said Brainy.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Papa Smurf, "Where is all the other smurfs?"

"We are everybody Papa Smurf, just me and Smurfette." said Brainy, "We're all that's left."

Papa Smurf hands Brainy back the water bottle and rushed outside to the edge of the cage and looked out over to the land and see a wasteland, there were still Chlorine clouds still hanging around on the bottom of the valley floor as fires burn whatever that remains. He soon got onto his knees and sat there staring out into the region for a long time, with the smell of acid starting to grow stronger Brainy managed to persuade Papa Smurf to come back into the cave.

For a chance of this happening in real life is next to impossible, but it shows how something the size of a basketball can cause an environmental disaster to hundreds of kilometers of land. It's best to be careful when handling Chemicals, especially near diverse ecosystems.

**THE END**


End file.
